Starter drives as used heretofore have a pinion which engages the ring gear on the engine flywheel when the starting motor is energized. Starters of this kind are noisy because the pinion on the starting mechanism must first mesh with the ring gear before cranking the engine. Also, one or more teeth on the pinion or ring gear may break while the pinion is meshing with the ring gear and disable the starter drive.